The present invention relates to prestressed reinforced concrete structures as well as to a method of producing such structures.
Prestressed reinforced concrete is well known for a long time and widely used in the construction industry. Conventional prestressed reinforced concrete structure includes a body of concrete, and a reinforcing element which is embedded in the body of concrete and prestressed, so as to provide a stress in the final structure. Constructions of prestressed, reinforced concrete structures are known and various methods of providing the prestress are known as well. It is well known to heat the reinforcing elements by electric current to provide a desired prestress. It is believed that further modifications and improvements of the existing prestressed reinforced structures and the method of their manufacture are desirable.